


Update Vlog (Please Watch!!!!)

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: YouTube AU [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Explicit Language, M/M, Vlogger AU, YouTuber Derek, Youtuber AU, Youtuber Stiles, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Update Vlog (Please Watch!!!!)

**Author's Note:**

> OMG this is hella sad and I have so much more where this came from. Also I feel like it makes more sense to break it up in vlogs.  
> Xx  
> T

[Stiles sitting next to Derek on the couch, Derek's arm wrapped around Stiles' shoulder]  
"Hey everyone." Derek says softly.  
Stiles rubs his arm,  
"Well geez, sound more enthusiastic babe."  
"I feel guilty." Derek says, staring at Stiles.  
"Tell them that." Stiles says gently. 

"I am so fucking sorry." Derek says, looking directly into the camera. He drops his gaze then and Stiles scoots closer to him, leaning a head on his shoulder. "I am so sorry to everyone I worried, or upset. I got so many comments and tweets asking if I was getting divorced, if either of us were sick or dying, if my family died, if I moved away, got a full time job. I got horrible, mean comments that I probably deserved." 

"You did not deserve those!" Stiles protests.  
"So we're here to give you all an explanation." Derek says with a sigh.  
"Do you want me, or?"  
"You can." Derek says.  
"Hey y'all, if you're new to our channel, my name is Stiles and this is my fiancée Derek. We got engaged a few months ago and we're planning on getting married soon." 

[Stiles is staring into the camera, Derek rigid beside him]  
"Um, Derek and I had been looking into adoption even before he proposed. So we decided to get on the registry, and, long story short, we don't want to go into too much detail, but. Basically the agency didn't support our channel. They thought flaunting our relationship, the fact that," Stiles takes a deep, aggravated breath, "The fact that we talk about real life shit and try to help people, and sometimes drop the f bomb, they didn't like it."

"They also didn't like the idea of a baby being raised on camera, so basically-"  
"I made the decision-"  
"Derek, we both made he decision to put the channel on hold."  
"I'm so sorry." Derek chokes out, covering his face with his hands. 

[Stiles cradles his head to his chest, rocking him gently]  
"Ssh. It was very hard, for both of us, not sharing anything with you. I mean Der's had this channel for almost seven years. And we're just used to ranting and talking and interacting with y'all. You are like family at this point. And we thought that maybe putting the breaks on would be good for us, but, it wasn't. The agency was never going to be satisfied, and we weren't satisfied giving you all up. I mean some of you have literally grown up with us. I mean we have this subscriber, what's his name Der?"

[Derek looks up, eyes wide]  
"Hunter."  
"Hunter was Derek's first subscriber and he was thirteen. He's now twenty and he goes to the University of Minnesota. I mean that's crazy. He sent us pictures of his high school graduation. There's so many others like him, and in a way you're all our children."  
Derek chokes out a laugh,  
"Yeah that's what they want to hear." 

[Stiles has his arms wrapped around Derek and he kisses his forehead]  
"Okay, well that's kind of what's been going on, and an update. We're back now."  
"For good." Derek adds, "And our next video is going to be a Q and A so please tweet us some questions and we will do our best to clarify about our situation the best we can."  
"Yeah, um. The Hale's, signing off." 

[The screen goes black.]


End file.
